


Make things sweeter

by prettywayward



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywayward/pseuds/prettywayward
Summary: Dirk and Todd go get McDonald's and as it turns out, Dirk has a weird way of eating his fries (lowkey inspired by a tumblr prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> our mcdonald's have soft served ice cream with either chocolate, caramel or strawberry sauce so that's what i went with bc i really didn't feel like researching what they serve in us?? sorry if it's not right but yeah just a diclaimer

"I think we should take a break".

Dirk looks up at Todd, shocked and almost offended, a similar look to the one he got when he dared to say that Dirk's jackets were more than just eccentric.

"But Todd, I know we're onto something here! We can't just drop this case like that. If we don't figure out who stole Ms. Daniel's pony, then who will?"

Todd rolls his eyes at his whining friend but it's more out of habit than actual annoyance. He's gotten used to Dirk's aproach to their job during the past few month they spent working together as holistic detectives - or rather one holistic detective and his assis-friend as Dirk would say. Still, he's tired. He's been looking at the photos of this pony for two hours now and if he has to look at them again this night he's pretty sure he'll loose his mind.

"I'm not saying we should drop it, but we could use a break" he corrects. "We're not getting anywhere with this and besides, I'm starving".

Dirk looks around, visibly torn. Todd knows he hates leaving a case once he's gotten caught up in it but he also knows that Dirk hasn't eaten in hours. And then the detective's stomach rumbles and he knows he won.

"Come on" he says, picking up Dirk's yellow jacket and throwing it at his friend, "there's a McDonald's nearby. I haven't had a cheeseburger in a while; I'm starting to miss them".

Dirk sighs, defeated, but gets up and puts the jacket on. His shirt rides up slightly when he raises his arms and Todd turns his head, trying not to stare at the exposed skin, but he catches a glimpse of it anyway. He decides not to think about how it makes his heart beat a little faster.

They leave Todd's flat and walk to the nearest McDonald's, Dirk practically jumping as he tells Todd about a similar case he's solved in the past, involving a missing race horse.

"...and it turned out the horse just ran away. I didn't think they were smart enough to let themselves out of the stables, but this one did it. Can you believe it? Oh, and what  
a beautiful horse it was!" he rambles on and Todd can't help but smile. Dirk surely is a lot - with his bright clothes and radiant smile and bright eyes and so much love to give to the world despite how bad it has treated him. He's the brightes, nicest person Todd has met and he still can't believe this walking ray of sunshine chose the company of  
a grump like him.

They get to the front door and he has to grab Dirk by his elbow to stop him from walking away. He's so preoccupied with his story he doesn't pay attention to where Todd drags him and just follows clumsily like a dog that's way too excited about going on a walk to care about where he's going. They find the shortest queue and get in line, a few people turning to look at Dirk who is now gesticulating wildly. Todd pretends to listen to his story, nodding from time to time and glancing and Dirk when it feels appropriate, until they finally get to the front of the line and he orders a cheeseburger with fries and coke before turning to Dirk with one eyebrow raised in a silent "what do you want to eat?" question.

Dirk stops talking and looks up at the board behind the cashier, pursing his lips and humming to himself. The girl taking their order shoots Todd an amused look when Dirk finally smiles and exclaims "I'd like large fries followed by also large ice cream".

"Sure thing. Which topping do you want?"

"Strawberry" Dirk answers immidately and she nodds, tapping on the screen in front of her.

"Thought so" the cashier says with a little smile before reading the prize to them. Todd pays and a few minutes later they take their trays and head upstairs to find a free table. They end up in a little booth in the corner, which means they're not exactly sat next to each other but also not face to face. It's comfortable and Todd doesn't even mind when Dirk immidately goes back to talking about their current case. He bites into his burger and watches Dirk take a few fries at once and then dip them in his ice cream before putting them in his mouth.

Wait.

Todd stares with his mouth full, fogetting to chew, as Dirk picks more fries and does the same thing. The third time he reaches out to dip his food in the ice cream Todd finally reacts and moves the cup away.

"What are you even doing?" he asks, swallowing his half-chewed burger and Dirk looks up at him, confused.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean" he admits, leaning over to reach his ice cream. Todd moves it a little bit further away.

"Dude, this is weird even for you" he comments, fighting back his amusement at Dirk's scolded-puppy-face. 

"What's weird is this american cheese you chose to put in your otherwise good sandwich. I like my fries like this; it makes them sweeter".

"They're not meant to be sweet, Dirk. They're _fries_ ".

"But I like everything sweet", Dirk protests. "Well, except for you".

Todd freezes and it allows the detective to reach over the table and grab his ice cream. He holds it protectively to his chest, alongside with the fries.

"What... what do you mean by that?" Todd asks after a few seconds of silence, careful not to look Dirk in the eye.

"No offense Todd, but you can be quite... bitter. I'm sure you're aware of that. But what I mean is, I still like you" his friend answers and Todd manages to relax slightly. "What did you think I mean?"

"I don't know. Nothing" he picks his burger back and bites into it to avoid giving a better answer. When he looks up, he finds Dirk staring at him, his head cocked to the side just a little. He really is a human version of a golden retriver. Todd loves these dogs.

"Did you think I was saying I don't like you?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Todd shifts uncomfortably on his seat, feeling himself blush. "We have a missing pony to find."

Dirk agrees and they don't go back to this subject for the rest of their cheap dinner, until they step out of the McDonald's. It's cold and windy and Todd's looking down trying to button up his shirt when suddenly Dirk is really close to him, lips right next to his ear.

"You know, if you're worried about being too bitter for me" he whispers "I can always make you sweeter".

And before Todd can ask what on earth Dirk is talking about, he feels his lips on his own, soft and strawberry sweet, and he never thought Dirk Gently could be this smooth about kissing him but he can't deny this is the best surprise he's ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you liked this! if you noticed any mistakes pls let me know, i hate rereading my own work and also english is not my first language. if you'd like to say hi or send me a prompt here's my tumblr: pretty-wayward.tumblr.com


End file.
